darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sey Protocol
The Sey Protocol is the final agreement that formally dissolved the Republic of Port O'Sey, and replaced it with the Democratic Port O'Sey that currently exists today. It was written to complete the slow process of dissolving the Republic once and for all, which began with the ratification of the Republic Accords. The Protocol was written within a week by the Council of Eight, scholars and political majors handpicked by Nikolai Schalov. Following a failed coup by the Republic Party to halt the momentum of the political upheaval, the Protocol was signed into law at 11:36 AM on 26 September 5026, marking the end of Republic rule. Legal basis and ratification The ratification of the Republic Accords one week prior had begun the long and complex transition of power. With the central government out of power and the Republic Party unable to respond legally, Nikolai, who was the acting head of state, assembled eight prominent citizens of Seyian society, the majority of them being scholars and/or connected to politics in some way, and made them swear oaths to the future democratic state. He then gave them a week to write the document that would finalise the end of the Republic and formally disband the Republic Party. The committee were placed under heavy DIS protection inside the Red Covenant's parliament building. Upon learning of Nikolai's intentions, the Central Committee revoked Nikolai's membership, and enacted an emergency clause that gave the Central Committee executive powers over the entire country. The Party then began sabotaging the democratic committee's work by shutting down Port O'Sey's electricity. In an attempt to retake control of the city, the Party launched an armed coup throughout the city. The Republic government offices were taken over by Party militia forces which consisted of Republic Armymen and civilians loyal to the Republic. The road accessing the Falcon District where the Republic Party's Headquarters was located was blocked off with rubble and sheets of metal taken from the ruins of sites destroyed in Black September. The Parliament building was surrounded by Militia forces who began throwing explosives and molotovs in an attempt to distract the democratic committee's work. In response, the Department of Internal Security broke through the makeshift blockades and stormed the Party's Headquarters. The Central Committee and the Militia commanders were placed under arrest. On 26 September, the Sey Protocol was signed in as part of a ceremony marking the end of the Republic. It began at 9 AM. Nikolai, the five-highest ranking government officials of the Republic and the Committee of Eight assembled outside the Parliament building. A massive crowd of people were drawn to the ceremony. The head of the Committee gave a speech which was broadcast over Port O'Sey's citywide PA system, state radio and television. Afterwards, each member of the Committee signed the document before handing it over to Nikolai who gave a short speech as follows: "''People of the Republic, this past year we have all suffered so much, seen so much destruction and lost friends and family. You have all served the Republic with honour, compassion and loyalty. But now the ideals this nation was founded upon have become stained by corruption and death. It is time to let go of those ideals and move on to a brighter future. The Republic now seizes to exist, but it will live on in her people's hearts." '' Upon ending his speech, Nikolai signed the document, and the signatories saluted while the anthem of the Republic was played on national radio, television and Port O'Sey's speaker system. While it was playing, the Republic flag on the Parliament building was lowered corresponding with the timing of the anthem, and the new flag was raised in its place. Once the anthem ended, Nikolai and the five high ranking officers lined up perpindicular to the crowd. They took off their helmets and swords and placed them on the ground before stepping over them and turning around signifying their allegience to the new Port O'Sey. Nikolai handed his Commander's sword over to the new National Security chief, ending the ceremony. That same evening. Nikolai Schalov left Port O'Sey with a military convoy headed south to Talon, arriving in the Shimian Republic where he was granted citizenship on arrival. Shortly after, he renounced his Seyian citizenship. The following week, national elections were held for the first time in 35 years since the Port O'Sey Presidential Elections of 4991. The Social Democratic Party came to power with Darilon Mitchus, the first woman to run for president of Port O'Sey attaining the presidency. Her early term saw the re-stablilisation of the Seyian economy and the end of the aftermath of the Crisis. Agreement Clauses Dissolution of the Republic Party and the Central Committee thereof. The Republic Party was formally dissolved and banned on the first day of congress of the Democratic Assembly. Furthermore, the Commission for Republic Affairs was formed to investigate claims of corruption and fraud that took place within the government during the Republic era. All Party assets were seized by the state and many of its hard-lining members arrested, some of whom were given prison sentences. Re-establishment of the pre-Republic constitution. The Republic Charter was abolished and replaced with the previous Provincial Constitution with several key amendments. All government officer uniforms and symbols were changed and Republic symbolism was removed from state property. Formation of the new government The new government directly replaced the Republic's central government, which was dissolved as part of the Republic Accords. Nikolai handed over all leadership responsibilities to the new government and stepped down as head of state. Transfer of Intelligence Resources to the new government The Department of Internal Security was shut down, and its resources and personnel were transfered to its replacement, the National Intelligence Directorate.